


A marca

by Scarlet_lp



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, BaekXing, Fluffy, M/M, alfa - Freeform, amigos de infancia, amigos para companheiros, beta, happy end, menções de lutas e violência, omega - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_lp/pseuds/Scarlet_lp
Summary: Baekhyun cresceu odiando alfas, graças aos planos de seu pai de noivá-lo assim que pudesse, por acreditar desde cedo,que o menor seria um ômega. Isso até descobrir que seu grande amigo Yixing, a quem todos pensavam que seria um beta ter se revelado um Alfa. Um alfa muito diferente de qualquer outro que conhecera, um que sempre mexeria com seu coração.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. A apoteose Lunar

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi escrita por mim para o spirit (estou migrando aos poucos para cá) Todo o texto foi revisado e partes dele foram reformuladas, o último capítulo foi dividido.  
> Começada em 03.08.16  
> Terminada em 05.08. 16  
> Editada e repostada em 28.01.21

O som de várias risadas dos adultos poderia ser ouvido ao longe. O dia estava quente e a comunidade estava comemorando. Conseguiam sentir em sua pele o tempo esquentando o ar, as nesgas de um céu azul límpido superando a palidez anterior. Isso era bom para a agricultura, mas acima de tudo, isso tornava o humor de todos eles melhor. Aquela não era uma comunidade comum, eles tinham uma ordem diferente, suas próprias leis e acima de tudo, seus próprios segredos. E tinham também um forte orgulho de quem eram.

Yixing observava a distâncias os alfas se preparando para caçar, dentre eles seu pai. Sorriu um pouco em imaginar se faria parte daquilo em alguns anos, afinal esperava por si mesmo que fosse um alfa, embora muitos acreditassem até então que não possuía as características indicativas de tal. O cheiro ainda não existia nele, precisava amadurecer muito ainda, para sua natureza finalmente se revelar. E em sua infância não tinha nenhum porte que fosse indicar que seria muito alto ou muito forte, ou qualquer tolice que se considerava natural a um alfa, apesar de que após séculos e séculos da existência de sua raça, fosse cada vez mais claro que isso nem seria significava alguma coisa.

— Hyung, você está demorando demais! – Um garoto menor o chamou, e seus pensamentos e olhos deixaram para trás a matilha que se afastava floresta adentro, para se concentrar naquela voz.

O rapaz sorriu.

— Eu já vou Baekkie. Estava apenas me despedindo do meu pai. – Respondeu ao menininho que parecia aborrecido com a sua distração ou algo mais.

Refazendo-se dos próprios pensamentos acompanhou o outro facilmente e assim seguiram correndo juntos para voltar ao vilarejo, não tinham idade ainda para participar da caça dos adultos, seja a cerimonial, como naquela noite, ou a que fazia parte da rotina e atendia as necessidades da matilha, mas não demoraria muito para que isso acontecesse.

Embora ambos fossem filhos de alfas fortes daquela matilha, muitos já previam que Baekhyun, não seria um alfa. Era pequeno demais para sê-lo e embora demonstrasse que seria um bom lutador, não se equiparava aos demais de sua idade. E assim, seu pai tratara de cuidar dos interesses desse filho de uma maneira diversa aos mais velhos; sendo ele o caçula de seis irmãos, a continuidade da família não era esperada dele, cabendo-a aos seus irmãos alfas e o pai notando que o rapaz seria um garoto muito bonito concebeu que pudesse noivá-lo futuramente com o próximo líder do clã, que se esperava, até então que fosse o filho do atual Alfa líder. Essa era então a sua forma de protege-lo.

Viver entre si apenas, era o que os autodeclarados metamorfos de lobos preferiam, até por que viver entre os humanos era extremamente difícil para se manter o segredo, por isso era comum que vivessem em matilhas nômades, alguns de forma quase completamente tradicional, em meio a floresta e com um novo líder apenas assumindo se o anterior fosse morto por ele.

Já outras comunidades de sua espécie, no entanto gostavam da vida mais organizada, prezavam por estar em contato com seu lado humano e preferiam se estabelecer em matilhas em propriedades com aspecto rural distribuídas pelo mundo. Claro, eles ainda caçavam quando o tempo era bom por esporte a fim de sediar festivais, bem como para o consumo diário e podiam correr livremente sempre que quisessem, já que ali era um tanto isolado. Também era comum a ocorrência de brigas e contendas e essas situações eram resolvidas pelo principal alfa, cuja missão acima de tudo era manter seu bando unido, afinal somente por isso eram fortes.

Muitas contendas era algo comum quando se tinha um lado animal aflorado, a maioria eram causadas por poder, alimento ou sexo. Não era incomum dois alfas brigarem por um único ômega que lhes interessava, caso no cio ou em cortejo. Todavia, eram proibidos de incomodar qualquer um deles que tivesse ou não um parceiro, bem como um ômega poderia muito bem solicitar ao seu líder do bando que um determinado alfa o deixasse em paz, caso tivesse já um parceiro em mente ou não visse com simpatia determinado alfa. Também haviam contenda menores, provindas de divisão de terras de plantio, áreas de caça, disputas entre ômegas por determinadas atividades ou parceiros e no fim, uma infinidade de problemas bastante corriqueiros.

Algumas dessas leis que iam contra a natureza deles, de muitas maneiras, mas, necessárias para viver em harmonia. Um alfa deveria acima de tudo proteger os filhotes e os mais fracos de sua matilha, bem como deveriam colaborar uns com os outros em tempos difíceis, colheitas ruins e festividades, sendo a mais comum o festival da lua cheia. Desde cedo os filhotes eram educados para entender o que eram e como funcionava, e a grande maioria entendia bem e aceitava aquilo com alguma naturalidade, todavia, a maioria não significava obviamente, todos.

Baekhyun parecia extremamente chateado naquele dia em particular, ele ouviu sem querer as conversas dos adultos em sua casa, e todos pareciam tão certo que seria fraco e tão seguros de que não teria outras escolhas que aquilo o enfureceu. O pequeno se sentia oprimido, mesmo que sequer pudesse entender completamente as implicações do que acontecia consigo. Para o menino de oito anos era como se estivesse sendo expulso de sua família, que já traçava planos tão longínquos para ele, como se ele fosse um alguém indesejável, de quem seu pai mal esperara se livrar. Yixing que crescera consigo podia perceber o humor incomum do amigo enquanto caminhavam de volta para casa. Sendo eles ainda crianças, não trabalhavam e nem dividiam suas tarefas pela classificação, ao contrário eram alfabetizados e treinados em todas as atividades possíveis, para que assim pudessem trabalhar em qualquer coisa na vida adulta.

— O que você tem Baekhyun? – Yixing perguntou, já desistira de correr e se sentara em uma pedra à beira do caminho.

O outro soltou um suspiro.

— Eu acho que o meu pai me odeia. – Lamentou.

Yixing soltou um suspiro.

— Por que você acha isso? Ele sempre brinca com você, não é? – Retrucou esperando acalmar o outro.

— Ontem eu o ouvi falando com a mamãe, ele tem quase certeza que eu serei um ômega, como ela. E decidiu que talvez seja útil me oferecer a um alfa forte. – Reclamou. — É tão ruim assim ser um ômega? Preciso mesmo me juntar a alguém que eu não quero? – Perguntou ao outro um pouco mais triste do que aborrecido dessa vez.

Mordendo os lábios o mais alto precisou avaliar rapidamente a situação.

— Nessa comunidade os ômegas geralmente podem aceitar um Alfa ou não, Baek. Não que todos respeitem isso..., mas o Alfa da matilha tenta, pelo menos, fazer valer as coisas dessa maneira. Dizem que os cios são difíceis…que os ômegas sentem algo.... Que é difícil conter. Não que eu possa saber. – Parecia mais falar para si mesmo do que para o amigo, mas Yixing sempre vira aquilo como se fosse muito injusto, a coerção Alfa era algo de que realmente não gostava. O garoto tinha apenas seis meses a mais que a idade de Baekhyun, mas passava tempo demais perto do pai e como consequência do líder do bando, o suficiente para ouvir e entender mais coisas do que o comum para a idade.

— Se eu for tão sem controle.... Acho que odiarei a mim mesmo. – Baekhyun falou estalando a língua em contrariedade. — Eu tenho que me tornar mais forte, se vou mesmo ser um ômega, ao menos tenho que saber me defender melhor. Você me ajuda Hyung? – Perguntou com os olhinhos brilhantes.

— Você não pode se odiar. Não irei deixar isso acontecer! Fora que nem sabemos ainda se você será ômega ou não. Vamos ficar fortes, nos dois! – Yixing por fim decidiu.

Eram ainda crianças, mas Baekhyun era seu melhor amigo, e Yixing lutaria ao lado dele se fosse necessário, para que o pequeno não tivesse que fazer nada que não quisesse.

*** * ***

Era um dia de treino e os rapazes, que entraram agora para a idade dos doze anos, aprenderiam a seguir seus instintos com mais acuidade, como se organizar em bandos menores atrás de uma presa ou atrás de alimento, como se proteger de caçadores e estranhos nas florestas além de resistência.

Baekhyun se esforçava o máximo que podia, ele e o mais velho seguiam inseparáveis em sua necessidade de tornarem-se mais resistentes. O menor com o tempo aumentara sua antipatia contra os alfas, como ainda era criança, ainda não sofria com as distinções de gênero, mas percebia como muitos do bando agiam para com os que não eram alfas, alguns eram grosseiros ou orgulhosos e muitos não percebiam que desencorajar um dos gêneros mais numerosos do bando não era inteligente para a união.

Yixing era o único que parecia partilhar de sua visão abertamente, e embora ambos admitissem que alguns alfas, sobretudo os que possuíam o próprio parceiro tinham atitudes melhores e eram mais respeitáveis, outros não colaboravam contra sua aversão. O pequeno crescera detestando muitos deles, as vezes até mesmo os próprios irmãos, já que até então todos se revelaram alfas e eram o orgulho de seu pai, já ele, sabia que teria que lutar contra o mais velho para fazer valer seus direitos.

— Você consegue Baekhyun! – Instigava Yixing. Estavam atravessando um rio a nado e muitos estavam atrasados em seu intento. O menor tentava duramente, brigando contra a correnteza, o cansaço e a largura do rio. Aquele bando sempre estava buscando mais força pois, embora fosse pacífico, jamais poderia se desprezar a possibilidade de uma contenta com outras matilhas, mesmo que a evitassem como podiam. O garoto mais novo sorriu quando finalmente chegou à margem, respirando fundo e engatinhando até chegar ao colo de Yixing onde se empoleirara como um filhote, pedindo-lhe imediatamente por cafunés.

* * *

Baekhyun tinha seus dezesseis anos quando revelou realmente um ômega. Os calores começaram tão de repente que quase entrou em pânico, seus irmãos por sorte haviam todos encontrado seus companheiros àquela altura, então ele não teria que ver o olhar de piedade nos olhos deles. O no ômega, apesar de todas as recomendações, havia passado parte do desespero no colo de Yixing, que até então não sabia o que era.

Foi bastante difícil para o mais velho assistir o menor em desespero, mas cuidar dele representava muito para si e mesmo quando ele foi forçado a colocá-lo em um quarto vazio e trancar à porta, ainda estivera ali para ele, sentado ao lado da soleira. Ele podia sentir o cheiro, ele poderia ouvi-lo. Ele suportou toda a estranha atração vibrante e quase magnética que estalou entre os dois, tudo tentando acalmar o menor. Apenas para não o deixar.

* * *

Ao todo, nove anos haviam se passado, do dia em que Baekhyun havia percebido os planos dos pais e um ano inteiro desde que ele se revelara de fato um ômega. Yixing se tornou forte e determinado, e apesar de não ser um lobo tão grande e nem tão agressivo como supostamente deveria, contrariando todas as expectativas, era um alfa.

Sua rotina chegou tão repentinamente que sequer soube o que pensar, embora tivesse precisado agir, e rápido. Ele assistia a um filme com seu amigo Baekhyun quando simplesmente soube. Atordoado, Yixing subiu correndo todas as escadas de sua casa, quase quebrando o corrimão, tamanha a força com que se havia lançado por elas, acima.

Seu pai não estava ali para ajudar a contê-lo, e sua mãe, uma beta que atuava como curandeira do bando deveria estar muito provavelmente colhendo ervas, — que dizia ela —, só poderiam ser colhidas apenas ao anoitecer. Bateu à porta do quarto com firmeza, trancando com toda determinação que possuía rapidamente, e então passou a chave por baixo da porta, para longe de si. Do lado de fora, Baekhyun batia desesperadamente.

— O que você tem? Está tudo bem? – Perguntou o mais novo preocupado por não entender o obvio. Muito desesperado com a situação a ponto de não sentir o cheiro almiscarado que carregava o ar.

O mais velho então deitou no chão frio, tentando manter a racionalidade, precisava mandar Baekhyun embora, tinham um ômega perto de si e estando Baek no cio ou não, o rapaz emitia um cheiro delicioso e enlouquecedor. Ele podia sentir a vontade de agarra-lo, podia ver diante dos seus olhos todas as imagens de luxuria se apresentando, bem como seu membro latejando e um rosnado sufocado deslizar de seus lábios.

Isso fazia parte também de sua essência humana, não é como se aos dezessete anos, quase dezoito, Yixing não soubesse o que sentia pelo melhor amigo. Mas seis meses, míseros seis meses e ele seria determinado como beta, e talvez Baekhyun pudesse aceita-lo. No momento, seu desejo instintivo lutava contra o medo ao perceber o que isso significava para eles. Tantas coisas que ele havia planejado e não dito!

— Baek... Por favor, vá embora! Eu falo com você em breve. Só vá! – Pediu choramingando baixinho. O queria demais! Com todo o coração já o quisera, mas agora o corpo ia além do racional, e ele não tinha prática suficiente para controlar o lobo que choramingava, rosnava e desejava, em algum lugar dentro dele.

O garoto mais novo ainda insistiu, mas antes que pudesse bater mais uma vez, o pai de Yixing chegou. O cheiro era ridiculamente forte e quando Baekhyun viu um sorriso surpreso no homem a quem sempre chamou de tio, ele soube, o cheiro parecia finalmente ter lhe alcançado e o atingido como uma bofetada do rosto. Mais delicioso do que ele já havia sentido em toda sua vida, e como um ômega a um ano, ele já havia sentido muitos cheiros.

— Está acontecendo Baekhyun. Yixing é um alfa, definitivamente. – O mais velho contou ao rapaz, após farejar por puro hábito. — Talvez seja melhor você ir, a não ser que decida escolhê-lo, essa noite. – Insinuou de um jeito um pouco brincalhão, mas que irritou Yixing dentro do quarto, o fazendo rosnar em resposta.

O coração de Baekhyun apertou. Então seria dessa forma? Ele seria um ômega e seu melhor amigo, que sempre esperava que fosse um beta... seria um alfa? Ele estava farto de alfas. Todos presunçosos e lhe dando olhares condescendentes. Incluindo o próprio provável noivo, que o pai já apresentara para si, mesmo deixando claro que Baekhyun poderia ser livre, enquanto não se casasse.

_Absurdo._

_Era uma traição._

_Yixing não poderia ser isso_

_Não poderia ser a única coisa, que embora atraísse loucamente, como se fosse a primeira vez, lhe causasse tanta repulsão._

— Você quer que eu traga alguém para você? – Perguntou o pai de Yixing sem disfarçar o orgulho na voz. Seu filho era um alfa, como ele mesmo!

Yixing mal prendeu outro rosnado na garganta. Os olhos brilhando perigosamente enquanto ardia de desejo. Ele tinha apenas uma pessoa na mente e teve que usar toda sua racionalidade para não deixar o seu instinto assumir e pedir por ele. Sua amizade terminaria imediatamente sem chances de remendar.

— Não! Eu vou aguentar sozinho! Ômegas não são objetos pai! — Gritou determinado. Era verdade que muitos ômegas se ofereciam para passar a rotina de alfas, diziam ser bastante prazeroso, porém ainda não gostava da forma que ocorria.

Um sentimento complicado de satisfação, misturado com ciúme e posse nublou o coração de Baekhyun, ele estava feliz de ouvir a negativa de Yixing, mas ao mesmo tempo enfurecido com o destino deles.

Nunca mais seria o mesmo, Yixing agora precisaria estar com seus iguais, e ele estaria condenado a suportar os outros ômegas, sempre tentando explicar para ele que era natural escolher um alfa ou um beta para casar-se e seguir a vida. Claro, haviam ômegas que se casavam com ômegas, bem como alfas que o faziam com alfas, nada muito incomum, contudo, o tradicionalismo permanecia enraizado demais naquela matilha.

Correndo para casa o mais rápido que pode, Baekhyun adentrou em casa como um projétil, ele não cumprimentou os pais ou seu irmão mais velho Hongdae, apenas subiu para seu quarto e bateu a porta, deixando que os fatos consumissem sua mente.

Yixing. Yixing. Yixing.


	2. O festival da Lua Cheia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O festival da Lua Cheia chega, Baekhyun sente falta do seu melhor amigo, mas ainda não se confrontou com o fato de que as coisas poderiam mudar entre eles. Como odiar a pessoa que esteve do seu lado a vida toda?
> 
> Além disso, como lidar com o insuportável do Yifan nesse maldito encontro anual?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa Leitura!

Por alguns dias Yixing sumiu. Não saia de casa, ainda enfrentando a rotina devastadora. Baekhyun sabia disso e por isso não estivera mais na casa do amigo. Havia saído correndo dali por motivos tão distintos que mal conseguira numerar para si mesmo, sempre amara o amigo, mas o cheiro que ele possuía agora o fizera sentir coisas que não imaginava poder. Nunca até então vira uma rotina de um Alfa. Era assim então estar perto de um alfa? Sentiria sempre aquele desejo ou seria ainda pior estando no cio? Perguntava a si mesmo.

O menor já havia passado pelo primeiro cio que o confirmou que era um ômega, e alguns outros que o torturavam como o capricho da natureza que eram, mas ele recusara-se a ceder e a receber qualquer um alfa ou beta, ou mesmo ômega em sua cama. Ele se lembrava bem do olhar conformado do pai e do sorriso simpático da mãe, na primeira vez que aconteceu, e quando finalmente terminou, foi a coisa mais incrível e mais assustadora que vivenciara, e naquele momento.

Yixing esteve ali com ele, à sua porta o acalmando, como ele mesmo sentia agora que deveria ter ficado. O mais velho havia cuidado de si e Baekhyun alimentou a esperança de que pudesse mantê-lo sempre consigo. Yixing havia tardado tanto a ter sua primeira rotina e isso fez, — não somente ele **—** , como muitos outros, pensarem que o rapaz não o teria de fato. Um beta. Grande engano. Era estúpido se sentir traído, mas ele se sentia.

Baekhyun sentia que isso representava mudanças em sua vida, já havia avisado ao pai que iria recusar qualquer casamento, e que não se importava que isso causasse algum problema, embora amasse sua matilha, amava mais ainda a si mesmo, e se tivesse que fugir e deixar sua família para trás, ele iria. Talvez por isso estivesse tão desapontado, nunca planejou ir embora sozinho e nem havia percebido que em um ano talvez, teria feito o pedido mais egoísta de sua vida, e transformado ele e seu melhor amigo em errantes.

* * *

Era a noite de festival de lua cheia e novamente teria que ver o rapaz que poderia ser seu noivo. PODERIA. Era a palavra que repetia a si mesmo com frequência, pois ainda não admitia ser entregue dessa maneira. O pai desejava bastante aquela união, teve anos para pensar e idealizar aquilo, como a melhor ideia possível. Wu Yifan era o filho de um outro Alfa líder do bando, um rapaz alto e um tanto intimidante, e vinha sendo preparado desde muito cedo para ser o Alfa líder e ao que indicava, poderia de fato o ser.

Apenas uma luta com ele lhe tomaria essas possibilidades, isso é claro, se um dos seis membros mais importantes do bando aprovasse o adversário na época em que precisasse assumir, dependia desse mesmo conselho aprovar sua liderança ou indicar outra pessoa. Não era raro alguém da matilha se arriscar a tentar ser líder, mas em geral ficava aquele que havia sido treinado para tal, não somente pelo respeito que costumava angariar, mas pela força que não raramente possuíam. Somente alguém mais forte do que esse escolhido, poderia mudar esse destino.

— Moleque convencido. – Esbravejou consigo mesmo enquanto se vestia. A família o deixava em paz, desde que se comprometesse a ir a cada lua cheia em um encontro com o maior. Sua mãe o havia aconselhado a aceita-lo, a não ser que decidisse tomar outro parceiro, mas fosse como fosse, ele sempre deveria escolher alguém para ser submisso. Era bastante humilhante, quase como se não possuísse sentimento algum. 

Ele saiu de casa contrariado ao lado dos pais, podia ver o olhar especulativo de diversos alfas do bando, conforme se aproximavam da clareira, aquelas eram as noites em que era impossível para ele, esquecer quem de fato era. Desejo sobre si, olhares luxuriosos, ele nunca se acostumaria com isso. Parecia que todas as máscaras de civilidade caiam um pouco na lua cheia; a caça era assada, e distribuída a todos, havia bebida e música, embora completamente ofuscada pelos uivos emitidos por todos os lados. Não era raro, grupos de integrantes da matilha sumirem mata adentro e agora Baekhyun sabia exatamente o que faziam. Sexo. Do modo mais selvagem possível. Era bastante comum os integrantes do bando que não possuíam parceiros entregarem-se dessa maneira ao instinto. Ele não tinha nenhum julgamento para isso, exceto que não era o que desejava para si.

— Tem certeza que não quer ir comigo, um dia desses? – A voz familiar de Yifan resvalou em seu ouvido. Não o havia lhe cumprimentado sequer, apenas aproximara-se dele, enquanto seus pais sutilmente se afastavam.

Claro, ele sabia ao que o rapaz se referia, Baekhyun estava encarando a mata fechada diante dele, por onde os grupos costumavam escapar, pensando se um dia _Yixing_ faria algo assim também, a perspectiva apertou seu estômago.

Mas ao ouvir a voz, tudo que Baekhyun pode fazer foi uma careta.

— Não. – Disse de modo definitivo sem acrescentar mais nada.

— Uma pena. Preciso muito te ver em um cio, Baek. Você tem um cheiro tão doce, tão doce mesmo sem estar. Aposto que não recusaria minha oferta em uma época assim. – Provocou o outro.

— Gostaria de cheirar tão doce para você a ponto de te fazer vomitar. – Retrucou o menor ainda mais contrariado. Teria que aturar o mais alto o festival todo, já que Yixing não poderia estar consigo. 

_Yixing.... Seus sorrisos cativantes, sua capacidade de raciocinar com justiça. Jamais ouvira o maior falar assim, jamais o vira ser convencido ou presunçoso. Isso mudaria nele após tornar-se um alfa? Baekhyun esperava profundamente que não. Se houvesse um alfa no mundo que poderia respeitar, esse era Yixing._ Corou ao se lembrar que também havia sido o único alfa de quem ouvira falar ou no seu caso presenciar, que não tentara imediatamente atrair um ômega perto de si, na própria rotina.

Yifan continuava a falar, grande parte do tempo o convidando a se “entregar aos seus instintos” e “festejar a lua cheia”, conforme costumava dizer. Sabia que não eram todos eles que eram assim, mas era bem fácil perceber que o que mais interessava ao maior era sua beleza e seu corpo. Baekhyun foi considerado o mais belo ômega da matilha, acima inclusive das garotas. Isso não o fazia orgulhoso algum, no entanto, mal podia contar as vezes em que era obrigado a literalmente ‘sentar a mão’ em algum alfa engraçadinho, pelo menos para ter tempo de fugir das investidas. Ele se sentia um prêmio.

Apesar de tudo, ele não desprezava seus iguais, suas tarefas eram mais leves aparentemente, mas não menos exaustivas. E se os outros ômegas fossem um pouco mais simpáticos com ele, Baekhyun não teria de fato do que reclamar. Mas ele era diferente, desejado demais para não despertar inveja, destemido demais para não continuar treinando como lutar, tal como alfas e betas o faziam e orgulhoso demais para deixar as coisas serem do jeito que os outros pretendiam que fosse.

Do outro lado da clareira, olhos castanhos observavam a cena atentamente. Era obvio que Baekhyun não queria estar ali, embora seus pais estivessem investindo no que parecia melhor para o rapaz, não percebiam que apenas o estavam decepcionando. Yixing pensou em se aproximar diversas vezes durante a noite, havia sido parado em algumas dessas vezes, por outros alfas que expressavam surpresa ao sentir seu cheiro, ômegas mais do que ansiosos para experimentar estar consigo, e até mesmo betas, que não eram necessariamente influenciados por sua atração, embora ainda pudessem sucumbir a sua voz de comando.

Sua vida social realmente mudou muito, de um provável beta ou ômega, a um alfa de quem o pai não fazia questão de esconder que sentia orgulho. Mas Yixing não havia sido criado para ser alfa, era mais comedido, mais racional sobre suas atitudes. A fome e o fogo ele sentia sem dúvida, foram dias após superar o tesão insano sozinho, sabendo que nada do que fizesse a si mesmo o satisfaria por completo.

Naquele dia, não conseguiu esconder de si mesmo que tinha sentimentos fortes por Baekhyun, o que piorou sua tortura e potencializou o seu desejo. O quis ali consigo naquele minuto, satisfeito por estar com ele, não hesitante, e não havia conseguido raciocinar em mais nada além da ideia de fodê-lo completamente e ouvi-lo chamar o seu nome e então pedir por mais, dizendo que o ama e o aceitando plenamente.

Foi um milagre conseguisse sair correndo e mais ainda negar ao pai o auxílio de alguém para aqueles momentos, mas ele já havia decidido, passaria a rotina sozinho, seu corpo e seu lobo não iriam dominar seu coração. Assim, ele deixou os pensamentos que teve naquele dia todos de lado, no momento, tinha controle completo de si mesmo e poderia falar com o melhor amigo sem representar um incômodo ou sucumbir à tentação de uma proposta. Ele era um alfa e Baekhyun nunca iria aceita-lo, constatou com tristeza.

Yifan foi o primeiro a visualizar o outro alfa a se aproximar, contrariado tentou um olhar de alerta, que não adiantou. Ainda não era o alfa da matilha — para conseguir intimidar outros alfas semelhantes a ele —, o máximo que conseguiria naquele momento era arranjar uma briga, de que seu pai se desgostaria muito, já que Yixing era filho de seu melhor amigo. Baekhyun por sua vez não demorou muito a nota-lo também, lançando a ele o mesmo olhar de pânico que costumava dar a Yixing quando estava desesperado para sair de alguma situação.

— Você monopolizou muito o meu amigo está noite, Yifan. – Disse o moreno, olhando diretamente para os olhos do mais alto. Não era natural para um alfa se deixar intimidar facilmente por outro, mesmo um que poderia ser mais forte. — Se importa de dividi-lo? – Perguntou como que para provoca-lo e como efeito acabou irritando também o ômega, que assistia até então impassível aquela discussão, o mesmo quase se negou a ir junto ao amigo, mas calculou que seria melhor se livrar do pretenso noivo, pelo menos por aquela noite.

— Em breve você não poderá fugir de mim, Baekkie. – O mais alto sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de sair de perto deles para se juntar aos demais que festejavam. Baekhyun não duvidava que muito em breve ele iria correr com os outros festeiros para dentro da floresta. As palavras, incomodaram um pouco mais o menor do que o de costume, sentiu um mal agouro vindo dali.

Yixing, embora percebesse o estado de espirito do amigo, se sentou ao lado do menor em uma pedra, não tinha cheiro de bebida nele ou de qualquer comida, também não tinha cheiro de sexo, apenas o cheiro de alfa que o impregnava, ainda mais forte do que provavelmente o usual por ter passado por uma rotina recentemente. O rapaz ficou calado por um bom tempo, enquanto o pequeno ômega o analisava atentamente como se esperasse encontrar algo diferente nele.

— Baekkie, ainda sou eu. O mesmo Yixing de sempre, não mudei apenas por que minha classificação se definiu diferente, do que nos dois esperávamos. – Quebrou o silêncio após o menor deixar de encará-lo e olhar distraidamente para a lua. — Você não mudou nada após o seu primeiro cio, mudou? Ou sentiu seus pensamentos diferentes? Foi somente seu corpo, Baekhyun, é somente ele que se rebela, às vezes... – Continuou. Fazendo menção a brincadeiras que costumavam fazem entre os dois. Costumavam dizer durante muito tempo, que ser o que eles eram, provavelmente era similar a ter um corpo malcomportado a controlar ou não, de vez em quando.

— Você agiu... muito alfa para o meu gosto. – O menor rebateu rapidamente.

— Talvez por que eu sou um alfa e precise lidar com eles da única maneira que entendem. – Deu de ombros. — Ou você acha que Yifan ia acolher alguma lição de humildade e respeito? Ele já não é muito calmo em dias normais, imagine na lua cheia. — Bufou olhando para a fogueira.

Os pais de Baekhyun haviam observado o afastamento de Yifan de perto do filho, assistiam também a conversa dos dois amigos com interesse. BaekHo não sabia ainda como lidar com aquela proximidade, não havia se preocupado com isso quando pensou em Yixing como um possível beta, mesmo que uma relação entre beta e ômega fosse comum, mas agora sabendo que o rapaz era um alfa, percebia que este poderia interferir em seus planos. Antes de se aproximar dos dois, que conversavam à distância ouviu a voz da companheira.

— Não faça isso. Baekhyun tem o direito de ser livre, ele é um ômega e pode escolher o parceiro que quiser antes de se casar. Depois de marcado será diferente, obviamente.

O alfa assentiu.

— Eu apenas esperava que ele se aproximasse de Yifan, por instinto é o que deveria acontecer não? Sendo ele o mais forte, deveria atrair Baekhyun de maneira definitiva, mas eu o noto o afastando.

HaeJin negou com a cabeça lentamente.

— O lado animal dele pode vir a preferir Yifan, num cio talvez, mas não esqueça nossa parte humana. Yixing é o melhor amigo dele, se o alfa nele mudar isso, vamos saber em breve. — HaeJin pensou por um momento. **—** Na verdade, o jovem Yixing daria um companheiro muito melhor, se você perguntar a minha opinião.

— Mais em breve do que pensa. – Retrucou o homem, ignorando o restante do discurso da companheira. Ele não discordava dela, mas infelizmente tinha feito tantos arranjos ao longo dos anos, que apenas Baekhyun poderia dar a palavra final e se livrar de Yifan e isso seria um insulto grande para com o melhor amigo. — O pai do Yifan decidiu fazer o pedido no lugar do filho. Se o Baekhyun não escolher um companheiro e de preferência o Yifan até a próxima lua cheia, eu não sei o que pode acontecer. — Ele esclareceu.

A esposa olhou preocupada para o seu caçula.

— Nessa comunidade pensei que podíamos escolher. Se for outro... O que vai acontecer? – A mulher perguntou um pouco temerosa. — Não me agrada que pressionem meu filho, se eu tiver que meter os ômegas nesse assunto eu irei BaekHo. Não vou permitir que a nossa vontade seja submetida dessa maneira. Nós temos direitos e não me importa seus sonhos ou planos, Baekhyun também vai ter! Concordei no passado por que parecia uma escolha natural, mas se não for, não conte comigo. — Ela se afastou do companheiro, dando as costas para ele.

BaekHo coçou a cabeça. Não esperava que as coisas se desenrolassem desse jeito.

— Então, temo que eu acabarei tendo que enfrentar o líder da matilha. É o único jeito de fazer com que Baekhyun não seja obrigado a escolher ninguém, um ômega como ele sem parceiro... Ele já se tornou um desafio entre os alfas, rejeita a todos. — O pai do jovem Byun decidiu. Não era como ele gostaria de fazer as coisas, mas se Baekhyun realmente rejeitasse Yifan, ele teria que arcar com as consequências, por que teria sido seu erro.

*** * ***

— Acho que deveríamos correr juntos. O que acha? – Yixing perguntou a Baekhyun enquanto olhava para o lado oposto da floresta em que estavam os demais grupos. A maioria deles preferia subir em corrida pelas montanhas, atestar sua força, agilidade e essas coisas, os dois, no entanto sempre haviam gostado de acompanhar o rio ou seguir o suave caminho que descia a clareira.

O ômega o olhou desconfiado, se saíssem dali juntos para onde quer que fossem, tinha uma boa ideia do que todos iriam pensar. Sorriu um pouco arteiro, isso talvez fizesse Yifan se afastar de si. Era bom ter um Alfa como amigo, afinal. Um que não queria seu corpo. _Uma pontada em seu estômago de ansiedade se fez presente, o amigo era um alfa e se não o queria... passaria as rotinas com outros então? Escolheria um outro companheiro um dia? E então o que aconteceria com eles?_ Mordeu os lábios ainda em dúvida. Uma pontada de ciúme intenso e inesperada que o deixou ansioso. Realmente gostaria de ser o escolhido de Yixing?

— Prometo que não vou comer você, Baek. – Yixing falou em voz baixa em tom de brincadeira. Realmente pensava que o menor estava com medo de si, havia treinado muitos anos para que mesmo como um beta pudesse ajudar o menor a sair de confusões, era irônico imaginar que agora sendo um alfa e, portanto, mais forte, seria temido pelo amigo ao invés de ser considerado um aliado.

— Não fale besteira! – Comentou apressando-se ao correr na frente. Yixing sorriu, o acompanhando em seguida.

Muitos da matilha puderam notar. 

Yixing, um novo alfa havia conseguido o que ninguém mais pode. Fazer Baekhyun sair com ele, para qualquer lugar longe da fogueira.


	3. Reconciliação, concessão e confusão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eles se reaproximam, mas existem novos sentimentos do ar. Para piorar, Baekhyun tem um prazo curto para decidir entre fugir ou adotar um destino completamente diferente do planejado pelos pais, e desafiar a todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo antes se chamava "O uivo", eu modifiquei para se adequar as inserções de informações  
> Possui conteúdo +18

Não levou muito tempo até que Yixing e Baekhyun conseguissem se entender, aquela noite havia sido providencial para ambos. A beira do rio e sozinhos, longe dos olhares do bando, podiam ser eles mesmos, não somente um ômega e um alfa, mas os dois rapazes que eram antes de tudo isso. Yixing se desculpou por mandar o amigo embora sem dar qualquer explicação, não houve tempo. Baekhyun confessou se sentir mal no começo e não querer falar com ele, mas apenas por que tudo que havia imaginado para eles dois mudaria, em algum momento os dois seriam obrigados a procurar um parceiro, embora a Baekhyun já tivesse sido praticamente imposto um.

Os conflitos do mais velho eram ainda maiores do que o mais novo poderia supor, como alfa lhe haviam muitas imposições novas. Os outros metamorfos as seguiriam com orgulho: Seduzir todo e qualquer ômega disponível, demonstrar força, ser o melhor em correr, o melhor para caçar e então havia a escolha de parceiros, sempre poderiam achar o ideal, reconhece-lo e marca-lo.

Quase na primeira vez que Yixing pode sentir o odor de Baekhyun, tão doce e embriagante, quis marca-lo. Após o segundo cio teve certeza que mesmo seu lobo realmente o queria, a possessividade, o desejo e a vontade de proteger e cuidar, mas como explicar que além daquilo havia o sentimento que sempre nutrira pelo ômega. Como fazer Baekhyun não o odiar e principalmente não odiar a si mesmo por ser o que era? Seus pensamentos não estavam em linhas muito otimistas, e ele estava nesse ciclo de autocritica há um tempo. Não havia feito nenhum movimento de cortejo ao mais novo e tinha medo de fazer isso.

Ouviu passos rápidos logo atrás de si, e imediatamente se colocou em alerta, como qualquer lutador faria, mas pelo cheiro pode reconhecer a pessoa atrás dele e não se surpreendeu ao precisar aparar Baekhyun no ar e mesmo assim cair com ele por cima de si.

— O que está fazendo? Tentando me atacar? – O maior declarou tentado a aspirar mais ainda do cheiro do menor. Suas rotinas estavam completamente desreguladas, pois era ainda um novo alfa então não sabia quando o próximo viria, e ter o parceiro desejado perto de si parecia tornar tudo mais difícil. Após o primeiro choque, o amigo parecia voltar aos termos antigos consigo, de confiança e convivência. Parecia realmente disposto a aceitar Yixing por ser Yixing, ignorando o restante, que o maior tanto temeu que fosse separa-los.

O ômega lentamente desceu de seu colo e o encarou.

— Você está bem? – . Perguntou sem desviar o olhar. — Eu queria falar com você, preciso que me ajude. – Confidenciou, agora sem o menor humor que parecia ostentar poucos segundos atrás. – Te vi tão pensativo que não resisti a brincadeira, mas pensando bem, não é a hora certa. — Suspirou após a própria constatação, olhando para o rio diante de si. Haviam passado muitas de suas melhores horas da infância ali, com os pais e os irmãos, mas principalmente com o maior ao seu lado.

Já não se ressentia tanto das mudanças que haviam ocorrido entre eles naquele curso de tempo, não era culpa de Yixing ser um alfa, assim como não fora sua culpa ser um ômega. Mas sentia-se um pouco culpado por sentir-se tão diferente ao lado dele, sua mente era exatamente a mesma, tinha carinho por ele, mais do que por qualquer outro ser, e o amor que sempre achou sentir de modo fraternal, não parecia mais assim. Yixing sempre foi seu, e Baekhyun havia sentido tanta certeza em sua vida de que não iria perde-lo, que não percebeu o quanto realmente havia mudado. Ele provavelmente o amava?

E então era atingido por aquele cheiro. O cheiro másculo, apetitoso e almiscarado que o outro passou a exalar, ainda mais do que antes, e que as vezes o deixava completamente abalado. O lobo de Baekhyun parecia em desespero as vezes, seja por medo, ou pelo ciúme potencializado que tinha do Alfa.

Será que todos percebiam o quando o amigo era atraente? Claro, ele sempre foi, para ele não era algo difícil de perceber, mas quando sua perspectiva era ser beta, não haviam tantos interessados. Agora, porém era diferente, ele não conseguia imaginar a quantidade de pessoas que poderia estar tentando um cortejo com Yixing, ou algo mais efêmero.

Fazer segredo disso o fazia sentir culpado, mesmo sendo de certa maneira sua proteção.

— Eu estou mais ou menos Baek. Apenas um pouco cansado do treinamento de hoje. Eu ando exigindo muito de mim mesmo. – Retrucou se afastando um pouco. — Seu cheiro está muito forte hoje. Talvez fosse melhor você não andar só. – Comentou se sentindo preocupado. Normalmente o mais novo nunca saia de casa próximo ao cio. Se o fez, algo muito ruim o motivou, e assim sendo, estava meio contente por ter sido o primeiro a quem ele buscou ajuda.

— Eu vou assim que falar com você. Me desculpe chegar perto, estando assim. – Respondeu desanimado. Ultimamente sentia uma inclinação imensa a ficar cheirando, tocando e querendo abraçar Yixing, sabia que como ômega poderia atrair o mais velho, uma parte primitiva dele clamava isso, mas desgostava totalmente desse tipo de “manipulação”, sendo natural do que eles eram ou não. 

Havia algo importante que queria discutir com ele, mas ao olhar para seu rosto aberto e preocupado, Baekhyun não pode evitar o encarar, os lábios cheios do alfa pareciam fazer um beicinho preocupado em direção a ele. O ômega se permitiu sorrir.

— Pode me beijar? — Ele pediu, sem nem ao menos perceber, arregalando os olhos enquanto cobria os lábios. Era o que ele queria, embora nada tivesse a ver com o assunto. Yixing o olhava um pouco em choque, mas ainda aguardando, como se soubesse que havia mais a ser dito. — Nunca fiz isso antes, e não quero que seja com mais ninguém. — Baekhyun explicou de forma sincera. Ele não achava estar testando os próprios sentimentos, era mais como se estivesse testando os dele.

— Baek... — Yixing começou a dizer, encarando o rosto bonito que havia muitos anos invadia seus sonhos. Os lábios estavam entreabertos, e deusa lua, como ele poderia negar qualquer coisa ao dono de sua alma?

Com um sorriso suave, Yixing inclinou sua cabeça para alcançar os lábios alheios, seria seu primeiro beijo também. Ele nunca teve tempo para coisas ordinárias como beijos, estava sempre ocupado com Baekhyun e feliz dessa maneira, mas parecia perfeito que isso ocorresse com ele.

Os lábios se aproximavam e Yixing pode sorver a doçura no hálito de Baek antes de eles finalmente se juntarem em um beijo doce. Sua língua havia corrido perdida pela macies alheia e quando o mais novo ofegou e apertou sua nuca com os braços, quase se jogando em seu colo, o alfa não pode mais se conter, puxando Baekhyun pela cintura para colar o corpo contra o seu. Temendo que o ômega se desfizesse no ar, como um sonho produzido por fadas.

E foi mágico, com a ansiedade de um primeiro beijo imperfeito, mas ele sabia que seu lobo estava feliz, e podia sentir Baekhyun vibrar em seus braços, gemendo baixinho enquanto as línguas se entrelaçavam. Yixing não pode deixar de pensar, com uma pontada de tristeza, que se ele não tivesse o seu amor, ele ao menos teria isso. Embora não soubesse se conseguiria viver naquela matilha, por sequer um dia, se Baekhyun aceitasse o cortejo de outra pessoa.

Embora ele nem soubesse se poderia fazer o seu. Seu pai o fez pensar que nada poderia impedi-lo, mas Yixing não poderia ter certeza, nem presumir os sentimentos de Baekhyun, ele não queria ser como os outros.

— O alfa da alcateia pediu que meu pai conversasse comigo, aparentemente eu tinha um prazo para escolher um parceiro ou aceitar Yifan. Eu não o quero. – Confessou Baekhyun após afastar os lábios. _Eu acho que quero você, mas meu medo de alfas ainda me contem._ Baekhyun continuou em silêncio.

Yixing suspirou.

— Eu prometi que eu ia te proteger Baekhyun, você quer que eu honre o nosso acordo? **—** Yixing sabia o que estava oferecendo, mas não sabia se o mais novo entendia o significado disso para ele.

Baekhyun corou completamente.

— Eu não posso pedir isso, não mais. Antes você era o “só” meu amigo favorito que me protegia sempre, mas agora você é um alfa que precisa encontrar o seu parceiro e seguir um caminho. Eu sou um ômega Yixing e só tem um destino para mim, ao menos é o que parece. Acho que eu deveria fugir. Me ajude a fugir, é tudo o que eu peço. Parece o único jeito agora. – Constatou com uma expressão teimosa e consternada. — Se eu ficar, o meu pai vai ter que enfrentar o líder do bando por conta da desfeita e eu posso ser submetido pelo Yifan em qualquer momento de distração. Eu odeio isso, não quero as patas dele em mim, não quero que um capricho do meu corpo ou da voz de comando dele, me force. E eu não posso permitir que você enfrente isso por mim. – Falou meio rápido demais. 

Yixing sorriu por si mesmo. Havia passado muito tempo se preparando para isso, mesmo sem saber. Lutar por ele parecia ter sido seu caminho desde sempre. Baekhyun parecia não entender o que acabara de dizer e o quanto demonstrava se importar consigo.

— Você odeia alfas Baekhyun, por que se preocupar com um, se eu mesmo estou me oferecendo para ajudar? – Forçou um pouco o assunto.

O mais novo lhe fez uma careta.

— Você não é um alfa qualquer, você é, especial. – Respondeu sem saber bem o que dizer. — Eu não sei o que eu faria se você se machucasse. – Murmurou a segunda parte tendo pensamentos sombrios onde enfrentaria Yifan ou quem quer que fosse e acabaria por morrer, poderia ser um ômega, mas tinha honra, vingá-lo-ia se ele encostasse em Yixing.

Yixing sorriu.

— Vamos dizer a ele que vamos casar um com o outro. É simples, se você tiver um parceiro, ninguém vai contestar isso, não poderiam. – Respondeu tranquilamente.

Baekhyun não teve tempo real de pensar no que responder. Sabia que deveria dizer que se não fosse de verdade, dificilmente iriam aceitar. _Quereria ele Yixing como parceiro? Haviam alguém no mundo melhor do que ele, para si? Com seu jeito, seu cheiro e toda sua nobreza?_ _Merda Baekhyun, você acabou de pedir um beijo dele e quase gozou do ato, não sentiu medo, insegurança, só puro... amor_ ; uma parte dele o reprendeu, mas então ele começou a sentir calor imenso e insidioso, um calor familiar que detestava. Um que reconhecia muito bem.

Em pânico, olhou para Yixing se sentindo acuado pela situação, o outro parecia ter os olhos perigosos e atraentes em direção a si e definitivamente estava a encará-lo com desejo. _Mas por quem? Ele ou seu instinto?_

O menor encolheu-se choramingando baixinho, não tinha como sair dali sem chamar atenção de qualquer um a sua volta, um ômega no cio cheirava longe para qualquer alfa, e naquele momento estava mais próximo à casa do alfa a sua frente, do que da própria. Podia sentir a umidade aumentar aos poucos em suas partes íntimas, a vontade tomando conta do seu corpo devagar, como se seu corpo soubesse que estava com seu alfa e não tinha por que se demorar.

Tudo diante dos olhos do outro.

Embolou os punhos apertando os dedos até quase enfia-los nas palmas, queria transar com o rapaz a sua frente mais do que tudo, e a julgar ao olhar retribuído, o mais velho sabia perfeitamente disso.

— Você precisa sair daqui. – Yixing respondeu de um jeito que o fazia parecer engasgado. Sem pensar demais passou os braços pelo corpo do outro e o carregou, correndo com toda energia que podia em direção a própria casa, era o mais longe que conseguiria leva-lo antes de o cheiro atrair qualquer outro membro do bando para perto do menor. Ele jamais permitia isso.

*** * ***

Em momentos como aquele, Baekhyun sentia que só poderia estar no purgatório, seu cio era a coisa mais desgastante que podia vivenciar, durava mais de cinco dias. Cinco malditos dias daquelas ereções que nem que fizesse calos nas mãos poderia acalmar, cinco dias em que gozar várias e várias vezes por si mesmo não adiantava de nada. Cinco dias daquela umidade e pulsação no ânus, do vazio absoluto e sensação de insaciedade completa.

Estava no quarto de Yixing, trancado ali por ele próprio, mas era o pior lugar possível para um ômega estar, o quarto da pessoa que tinha o cheiro mais atraente para si, que ao mesmo tempo que o fazia sentir calmo e amado, também o fazia sentir a expectativa física do seu desejo ser realizado.

Estava tentado a se levantar e tomar outro banho, já havia tomado um logo que entrou, seu cheiro torturaria Yixing como nunca, e sabia que o maior se encontrava ali, bem em frente ao quarto. Ele podia cheirá-lo e isso tornava ainda mais desesperador.

— Talvez seja melhor você ir... – Baekhyun pediu em tom de voz parecendo torturado, evitar choramingar e implorar era tudo que conseguia fazer. E nem isso duraria muito. — A não ser que.... — Ele não tinha ideia se um ômega poderia pedir a um alfa por cortejo, mas ele estava pouco se fodendo para as tradições agora. Queria, se possível, falar com Yixing enquanto ainda se sentia mais como ele, e não como seu lobo.

Yixing trincou os dentes antes de responder.

— Eu não posso.... Tem outros na frente de casa. Se eu sair, acabarei me metendo em uma briga. – . Respondeu. — Aceita a minha proposta Baekhyun. – Ofertou arranhando a porta de leve, o som irritante de suas unhas contra a madeira era o que mantinha seu foco, apenas um fio de controle, e ele queria muito romper. **—** Prometo que eu não tocarei em você se não quiser, eu posso lidar com a frustração, mas tenho que mandar os outros embora de alguma maneira. — Yixing nem sabia o que estava dizendo. Aquela era sem dúvida a proposta menos romântica do mundo.

O ômega estava enlouquecido entre aquelas paredes, queria apenas que o mais velho entrasse naquele quarto e fizesse com ele tudo que pudesse imaginar. Havia baixado muito sua guarda ao deixar um cio chegar sem que percebesse. Um “sim” desesperado fora tudo o que conseguira responder, não era como se não tivesse escolha, só não queria outra escolha.

Estava exatamente onde queria estar, onde sempre quis estar em cada cio que sofreu, mesmo quando não sabia o que Yixing era. O alfa precisou de toda força de vontade que tinha para mandar um recado à família de Baekhyun, avisando que o mesmo passaria o cio consigo, imaginava que não sairiam dali tão cedo, Baekhyun sabia e não sabia que o havia o aceitado como parceiro de vida. Yixing tinha certeza que isso causaria problemas para si mesmo, mas era um alfa e precisava lutar por aquele que queria.

— Eu vou entrar Baek. Se você deixar. – Pediu permissão, o membro a muito tempo duro, o cheiro a muito tempo o enlouquecendo e seus sentimentos a muito apontando que aquilo era algo que só ele deveria resolver.

— Por favor... – O mais novo pediu em um fio de voz. — Por favor Yixing... Eu preciso de você.

Adentrar o quarto tinha um pequeno toque de amargor, enquanto não saiam daquela situação, eles não poderiam conversar e o alfa tinha um pouco de medo disso. E ainda assim o alfa não poderia ter encontrado nada mais sexy em sua vida. Baekhyun estava completamente despido em sua cama, as mãos não paravam de tocar o membro endurecido, os mamilos estavam eriçados e tesos, a boca vermelha e o no rosto uma expressão de desejo imensa. O garoto não conseguia manter as pernas quietas e quase choramingou quando ele chegou mais perto e lhe beijou. O segundo beijo deles, quente como se o mais novo estivesse febril, as línguas se cruzaram afoitamente, o ômega não estava se contendo em nada. Yixing seguiu o beijando, tocando com a ponta dos dedos a pele fervente, explorando o corpo alheio com as palmas.

— Calma meu amor, nós vamos cuidar disso juntos. Vou mostrar a você que isso pode ser prazeroso para nós dois. – Disse ao outro que o observava tirar a roupa, fascinado com os músculos distribuídos daquele corpo tentador. O rapaz sempre fora assim tão sexy? Baekhyun se perguntou, nenhum medo em seu coração.

Não precisou de nenhum incentivo para subir na própria cama com o mais novo novamente, substituindo as mãos do rapaz, pelas próprias novamente. Ele nunca tinha visto o corpo de Baekhyun completamente, já que o rapaz não se transformava com frequência junto a matilha, e não o fez desde que cresceu. Ele era realmente lindo, por dentro e por fora, como provavelmente só ele se dera o trabalho de notar.

Yixing nunca tinha estado com outra pessoa antes, nem mesmo fora da rotina, mas ele ouviu mais do que um alfa comentar sobre como fazer isso, e mesmo que fossem só palavras, provavelmente de histórias exageradas, não pode evitar sentir alegria e desejo de o ver se contorcer ao colocar um dos mamilos do rapaz na boca, o privilégio de o ouvir gemer em seu ouvido a confidenciar que queria ser fodido por ele, até a insanidade.

“Fodido por ele” as exatas palavras que o mais novo usou, eram primitivas, possessivas, mas Yixing ficou orgulhoso por ser “por ele”, como se fosse um desejo secreto e específico.

Baekhyun o puxou pelos cabelos e esperneava ao sentir as mãos do mais velho o masturbando, gemia e chamava por Yixing com tanta vontade que seria difícil continuar a provoca-lo. Mesmo ansioso e rosnando contra si mesmo para manter o controle, Yixing deslizou os dedos até a entrada do menor, notando que estava completamente lubrificada e pronta para recebe-lo.

Distribuiu selares no corpo do mais novo, notando como ele se contorcia a cada toque dos seus lábios, como separava as pernas com urgência, e como o encarava parecendo completamente entregue. Deslizou então a glande do ômega na própria boca, passando a língua com cuidado e então sugando forte para então tornar a lamber. Yixing gostava disso, a forma como o membro ereto, duro e suave de Baekhyun pulsava em sua boca, enchendo-a até que ele quase engasgasse pela falta de perícia, ainda assim, não demorou muito para que o menor se desfizesse pela primeira vez. Tão intenso estava seu cio, tão forte estavam suas reações. Gozou estremecendo em seus braços, apenas para pedir com urgência para continuar. 

Yixing adorava isso, a forma como o fluido quente e pesado, cheio do cheiro e parte do gosto adocicado de Baekhyun escorrendo sua garganta. Adorava estar assim com o outro, e adorava saber que poderia deixa-lo assim. Havia o instinto e o cio, mas também havia Baekhyun ali, no olhar fixo cujos castanho brilhante parecia penetrar sua alma, na forma como ele chamava seu nome, reconhecendo que era ELE, não o chamando de alfa, e sim de Yixing.

— Você está muito duro ainda. — O alfa correu a língua nos próprios lábios, enquanto as pernas torneadas e agora separadas para ele, pareciam estremecer. — Eu vou foder você, bebê. Segure nos meus ombros. – Pediu se posicionando entre as pernas do menor. A lubrificação facilitando a penetração na entrada convidativa, enquanto o calor e o aperto o cercavam, quase expulsando o ar de seus pulmões. Baekhyun era realmente apertado e estremecia em torno dele, sua voz implorando por ‘algo’ no entanto, o incentivou e ele começou a arremeter imediatamente, sentindo que não somente Baekhyun, mas ele mesmo precisaria de alívio.

O tempo parecia passar na cacofonia dos ponteiros do relógio que tiquetaqueava na parede de frente a cama. O Alfa nunca pensou que fosse tão resistente e tivesse tanto controle, mas o que estava sentido, e saber que ele poderia fazer Baekhyun sentir o embriagava, tanto quanto o prazer sexual de ser seguro e sugado por aquele buraco quente. 

Baekhyun gemia em seus braços e pedia por mais, a cada ondular do corpo do mais velho, o menor seguia arranhando-o em todos os locais que podia alcançar. As vezes ele sentia Yixing o penetrar forte para o ver se contorcer, as vezes lentamente, para se deliciar com aquele corpo maravilhoso a lhe engolir.

Ambos sabiam, era possível ouvir facilmente o ato de ambos, porta afora. Escutar Yixing a provoca-lo e o fazer dizer coisas que ele nunca teria dito, embriagava Baekhyun. A casa inteira provavelmente podia ouvir o baque brusco de ambos pelos moveis, ao se decidir mudar de lugar ou posição. E o mais novo, finalmente conseguia aos poucos o prazer que o corpo buscava.

E Baekhyun beijava Yixing com volúpia, parecia tão errado para si fazer aquilo sem o beijar, o morder, o arranhar, e desejava tanto faze-lo. Mal ele havia gozado pela segunda vez e Baekhyun já havia se virado, se colocando sob os joelhos, e olhando para o mais velho como se o esperasse, as bochechas completamente vermelhas de vergonha. Seria mentira dizer que não ficava encabulado. Apenas por algum tempo. E então o queria maravilhosamente enterrado em si, esmagando seu corpo com seu peso, deliciando-o com suas palavras ao ouvido, o fazendo sentir como nunca sentira antes.

— Você gosta assim? – Perguntou o alfa espalmando as mãos na cintura do menor, enquanto o penetrava novamente, as mãos deste agarrando-se com firmeza no espelho da cama.

— Ahh... Ahh... Gosto.... Eu gosto assim. Mais ... Xing – Baekhyun confessou em gemidos. Uma parte doce dentro de si sendo maltratada novamente. Tinha uma vontade desesperada de uivar e rebolava em encontro ao pênis do outro com uma energia incessante. Só sabia querer mais e mais. Chupava os dedos de uma das mãos de Yixing com vontade, como que para provoca-lo ainda mais.

— Você quer mais? – O alfa lhe perguntava para provoca-lo, ganhando mordidas e arranhões em protestos. Só para então vê-lo se render e dizer a ele que sim. Que queria mais.

Quatro horas já haviam se passado, desde que os dois haviam começado a fazer amor, àquela altura os pais de Yixing já haviam chegado em casa e entenderam tudo a partir dos cheiros misturados e os sons nada discretos dos mais novos. A mãe do rapaz discretamente havia deixado comida em frente a porta do quarto, sabia perfeitamente que em algum momento teriam que parar, ao menos para comer. O pai, internamente comemorara que o filho houvesse se decidido por obedecer aos próprios instintos.

Embora ele também soubesse, que o filho ouvia finalmente, o próprio coração.


	4. O deleite e a contenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O relacionamento deles se intensifica, mas ambos ainda não abriram seu coração completamente. Ainda assim, eles demonstram com gestos o que tem em seus corações e se fortalecem para enfrentar a luta, que eles sabem que é inevitável

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente parte do capítulo final, dividido em dois para criar mais coesão.

Ambos estavam jogados lado a lado na cama, o ômega não dizia nada, apenas encarava Yixing que o olhava também.

Era a segunda pausa que eles faziam desde que haviam começado a fazer amor. O alfa se lamentava internamente por começarem um relacionamento nesse momento, ele não tinha ideia do que Baekhyun estava pensando. Quando se ofereceu para ser seu noivo e Baek recusou, o alfa pensou que tudo estava perdido, o ômega estava com a ideia fixa de ir embora em sua mente, mas aquele mundo não era fácil para um lobo solitário, menos ainda para um ômega solitário.

— Você precisa comer alguma coisa.... Lembro que me disse que o seu cio dura dias.... Acho que posso diminui-lo bastante ou passar com você, mas precisa ficar forte. – O alfa falou sorrindo, uma satisfação imensa em ser necessário ao menor, ele sabia que quando um ômega passava esse período com um alfa, poderiam reduzir o tempo de duração consideravelmente, mas o mais velho não tinha ideia de se sua falta de experiência ou a ausência de um laço, influenciava nisso. Ele também não poderia dar um nó em Baekhyun, embora o risco de gerar filhotes já existisse de qualquer maneira, até então ele havia conseguido se esquivar no último minuto.

Baekhyun acenou concordando, sabia que Yixing tinha razão, mas sentia-se mal por ele estar preso aquela situação, embora estivesse feliz por si próprio.

— Desculpe Hyung. Eu não considerei o suficiente seus sentimentos quando aceitei isso. – Sua voz estava pesada pelo cansaço. — Você está com alguém? – Perguntou se sentindo extremamente ciumento novamente, não poderia conceber dividi-lo, jamais o dividira com ninguém a vida toda, e embora Yixing tivesse lhe ofertado até mais naquele dia, fingir ser seu noivo por exemplo, Baekhyun não gostava de sentir como se estivesse arrastando alguém que amava para seu lado.

O maior andou até a porta e nada surpreso com as palavras do menor, Baekhyun costumava ser muito generoso e gentil com aqueles de quem gostava, ainda assim postergou uma resposta definitiva e pegou a comida, já preparada e disposta nas mãos de alguém. Seu olhar se encontrou com o da mãe que sem dúvida havia acabado de colocar a bandeja ali. Ela sorriu de um jeito que o fez corar levemente, se lembrando tardiamente que estava completamente sem roupas. Tinha a impressão que sua mãe conhecia seus sentimentos, bem como o motivo de ter aparecido ferido recentemente em casa. Algo que não teve tempo de conversar com Baekhyun.

Ele fechou a porta e caminhou em direção a cama. Os lençóis estavam úmidos e bagunçados, e ele tratou de colocar a bandeja na mesa do canto e carregar Baekhyun para o banheiro, sem que nenhum protesto escapasse de seus lábios. O garoto estava exausto, embora estivesse tentando ficar acordado a todo custo. Ele trocou as roupas de cama e as empilhou perto da porta, sabendo que alguém que trabalhava em sua casa recolheria para limpar. Em seguida pegou uma pilha nova de cobertas, mesmo sabendo que as sujariam novamente, ele queria prezar pelo conforto do ômega, já que a próxima rodada poderia ser em seis ou oito horas.

Após limpá-lo e lhe colocar uma camiseta sua, Yixing tomou um banho rápido. Ele buscava as palavras, uma maneira de acalmar Baekhyun e ao mesmo tempo fazer entender suas intenções. O alfa não era bom em cortejo, na realidade nunca havia pensando em como a corte alfa era, imaginou-se um beta por longo tempo e dessa maneira, nunca imaginou que precisaria provar sua força, ou fazer valer sua palavra de qualquer maneira, para outra pessoa.

Ele viu que Baekhyun ainda o esperava, os olhos cheios de curiosidade e cansaço, mas ele sabia que não poderia fugir dessa conversa para sempre

— Eu me privei de fazer tudo isso, desde o primeiro cio, Baek. – Respondeu ao menor lhe dando alguns sanduiches e suco. — Meu pai não gostava disso, mas eu não posso me comportar diferente de mim mesmo. Você não está interferindo em relacionamento nenhum, eu só tenho v- você. — A voz dele gaguejou um pouco no fim. Era mais fácil enfrentar cinco lobos furiosos tentando mordê-lo, do que lidar com o ômega que ele queria por companheiro, aparentemente.

O menor se sentiu melhor. Era muito raro um alfa se privar, mais raro ainda admitir isso. Sempre odiou a ideia, de que ser escolhido por um alfa fosse como uma forma de honra, não poderia negar, entretanto que bem no fundo se sentia bem? _Eu o escolhi também._ Uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente o lembrou. Ele o escolhera a cada sorriso dos lábios carnudos em sua direção, o escolhera em cada palavra e ação nos últimos quinze anos, quando o conheceu e passaram a se ver como amigos. Aquele ainda era o seu Yixing, e após assentir o menor acabou dormindo.

* * *

Quando seus olhos se abriram novamente, o sol tinha desaparecido do céu, e se seus instintos estivessem certo, era algum momento entre a madrugada e o amanhecer, sua mente estava desperta, mas seu corpo parecia ainda mais vivo. Por uns instantes ele se perguntou como seus pais haviam reagido àquela decisão. Claro, ele poderia dar sua virgindade a quem quisesse, poderia passar seu cio com quem quisesse, não pertencia a ninguém além de si mesmo, porém, a ameaça de Wu Yifan sempre pesaria em sua mente, e se perguntava se o atual líder da matilha veria aquilo como uma afronta, ou levaria em consideração que o próprio Yifan teve vários parceiros até então.

Baekhyun não se importava, ter Yixing dentro dele havia esclarecido coisas sobre ele mesmo. Eles haviam sido feitos para estar e se houvesse uma pequena chance de que o mais velho o amasse, ele lutaria. O mais novo também descobriu uma insegurança desconhecida até então, todos haviam dito por anos que ele era belo e outros adjetivos vazios, mas aquele era seu melhor amigo, mesmo o chamando de bebê, de amor e o fodendo como ele nunca pensou que seria fodido, ainda era alguém que passou uma boa parte da vida consigo. E Baekhyun tinha medo de ser pena, senso de responsabilidade, ou a forma de Yixing livrá-lo do destino cruel.

— Eu preciso... – Baekhyun se ouviu pedir baixinho mordendo os lábios. As pernas já se entrecruzando em sinal de que queria mais de Yixing. Ele sabia que não conseguia ficar satisfeito até que Yixing lhe desse um nó, e mesmo sendo um ex-virgem, entendia muito bem que o mais velho havia evitado isso até então, sem dúvida em sinal de respeito. Jogando suas sementes fora ao invés de lhe encher da possibilidade de filhotinhos. 

— Está sendo tão difícil não te marcar... – Yixing confessou em um sussurro quase inaudível quando finalmente se virou para o encarar, o ômega quase não pode ouvir, ele nem sabia ao certo se as palavras haviam sido ditas para ele.

Para Yixing o instinto era muito forte, quase irresistível, era assim quando um alfa achava o parceiro, precisava passar a ele seu cheiro, seu sangue e todos os seus pensamentos, tornando-os um só por toda uma vida, ambos entendiam todo o significado daquilo, mais do que a união de dois lobos, era literalmente uma confissão.

Yixing umedeceu os lábios com a língua, não permitindo que o cheiro doce que flutuava mais forte entre eles o atingisse totalmente. Ele havia dormido, pouco, mas havia, contudo, no resto do tempo, não pode deixar de pensar em como fazer com que _eles_ fossem definitivos. — É você que eu quero Baek. Você é meu companheiro, é como eu e como meu lobo se sente, eu não sei quanto tempo aguento não te morder. – Confidenciou para um quase incrédulo Baekhyun.

O ômega estava surpreso, claro, ele sabia que Yixing significava muito para si, estava envergonhado sobre como tudo tinha sido rápido e repentino entre eles, mas não poderia negar que desejava ser do maior. O único alfa a quem poderia realmente respeitar, ao invés de temer. Mas Yixing sempre o amou então? Ou seu lobo simplesmente sabia da ligação entre eles naquele momento? As palavras, no entanto, não saiam de seus lábios, o desejo natural nublando sua mente, não lhe vinham perguntas ou declarações de afeto a boca, apenas pedidos escandalosos e uma certeza que antes teria achado ridícula, de pertencimento, Baekhyun nunca pensou que um dia pertenceria de fato a alguém. Parecia tão desajeitado para si dizer aquilo naquele momento!

Notando que o ômega não conseguiria responde-lo, Yixing apenas engoliu sua ansiedade e terminou de comer rapidamente, ele havia feito uma refeição com Baekhyun antes de dormirem, mas sabia que precisaria comer de novo se quisesse durar o tanto quanto pudesse. Por algum motivo esperava mais daquele momento, precisava ter certeza de que poderia lutar por aquela ligação, uma palavra o teria dado mais esperança, mas ele decidiu pensar nisso depois, deixando assim alguns beijos nos lábios alheios como prova de afeto.

— Quando o seu cio passar a gente conversa... Preciso primeiro provar que dou conta de você. – Riu consigo mesmo aproximando-se do mais novo. Baekhyun não se afastou, apenas o olhou tão intensamente que Yixing quase se sentiu derreter, seu membro pulsando enquanto sentia o ômega entrelaçar as pernas no pescoço do maior em uma sugestão muda que Yixing não tardou nada a entender.

*** * ***

_**Oito dias antes...** _

_Era noite de lua nova e a escuridão predominava em toda a mata cerrada, Yixing sentia a própria respiração, ouvia as próprias pegadas, estava correndo, livre. Era ainda a terceira vez que corria com os alfas. No geral, a matilha poderia correr com todos juntos, mas não raramente, os mais fortes dentre eles o faziam separado dos demais. Fosse por diversão, treino ou mesmo como uma maneira de proteger o próprio território._

_Yixing ainda se lembrava das tantas vezes que havia desejado ardentemente acompanhar o pai em uma caçada para o bando ou ao menos uma ronda para a proteção. Não, ele nunca desejou ser um alfa particularmente, apenas estar com seu pai e seus parentes era o suficiente para ele, como filho único, ele sabia que o pai de certa forma havia depositado esperanças nele._

_Esses dias de corrida chegaram e o mais velho sentia tanto orgulho dele que não podia deixar de se gabar a quem quisesse ouvir que o filho teria um talento verdadeiro e poderia até mesmo ser um líder alfa. Yixing, porém estava diferente, havia deixado de lado o sonho de correr com aquele grupo, há muito tempo, à principio por que não queria ficar longe de Baekhyun, mas havia tanto com o qual não concordava na estrutura social deles._

_Naquela noite ele tinha ouvido muitas palavras bobas do pai, coisas que ele não tinha a menor vontade de realizar, mas estava grato por o líder alfa atual, ser próximo o suficiente de sua família, para não se incomodar com o orgulho que seu amigo tinha dele, apesar dessas brincadeiras e insinuações, afinal especular Yixing como líder era depreciar ou desafiar Yifan, mas ao contrário, o alfa inclusive tecera bons comentários a respeito dele, afinal, Yixing sempre foi considerado racional, disciplinado e equilibrado, como se tivesse pulado a adolescência metamorfa, quando na realidade apenas passou esse tempo de forma diferente, e na companhia diferente do que se esperava de seus iguais alfas, contudo, toda essa conversa sobre ele em algum momento havia enfurecido Yifan._

_E agora ele estava sozinho. Yixing continuava a sentir e ouvir a si mesmo, mas não pode deixar de notar que estava sendo acompanhado, o grupo maior havia seguido direções distintas, farejando, procurando ou meramente aproveitando os momentos de liberdade. Ele, usava aqueles momentos para pensar, deixando que os mais velhos fizessem o que achavam melhor, embora a sensação de perseguição continuasse eriçando seus pelos e o colocando em alerta._

_Desde que ele teve certeza que Baekhyun atraia seu lobo, não somente em mente e espirito como em corpo, ele sabia que seu destino estava traçado. Havia sido uma luta muito longa contra seus próprios sentimentos e desejos humanos sobre Baekhyun, mas tanto seu lado homem quanto seu lado lobo clamavam por ele, com uma força e gentileza que havia preenchido seu ser._

_Ele amava seu povo, e tinha respeito pelo líder atual, embora nenhuma admiração por seu provável sucessor. Tinha orgulho de ser um alfa, mas tinha também orgulho de seu ômega. Não tolerava menosprezo a pessoas tão importantes do bando, sentia prazer na luta, mas não na desonestidade. Sabia que seu pai no mínimo desejaria vê-lo a ocupar a posição que ele tinha, como o braço direito do Alfa líder, e uma voz forte no bando em prol deste, todavia detestava Yifan, ainda mais por desejar Baekhyun. E ele sabia que jamais conseguiria ser leal a ele._

_Aquele cerco estava atrapalhando seus pensamentos e isso começou a irritá-lo, não é como se ele não soubesse que tentavam intimidá-lo, era só que ele não queria dar atenção a isso. Tinha tanta coisa mais importante para pensar!_

_— O que vocês querem? – Disse alto e em bom som, sabendo que não deixariam de segui-lo e reconhecendo cada cheiro desde o princípio e já por quilômetros. Era provavelmente um dos melhores em faro na geração atual, embora fosse um alfa tardio, coisa que os maiores apoiadores de Yifan não o deixavam esquecer. Mal sabendo eles que nada disso importava ou feria o rapaz._

_— Apenas brincar. – Uma voz saída do fundo da escuridão respondeu. Conhecia bem o alfa dois anos mais novo que ele mesmo, e que seguia o futuro líder para todo lado. Ele sabia que Yifan não tardaria a chegar._

_Não se enganou._

_Um arranhão que teria sido profundo quase o atingiu as costas em cheio. Claro, chegou a lhe machucar, se ele não tivesse se esquivado, mas poderia ter sido pior. Contou pelo cheiro sua quantidade de oponentes, enquanto corria para um lugar mais restrito, em que pudesse evitar um cerco fechado, haviam cinco lobos contra ele. Uma covardia que nenhum alfa honrado seria capaz. Atacar em grupo ao invés de um a um e acima de tudo, atacar seu próprio povo._

_— Vai apenas ficar correndo? – Yifan comentou, enquanto os outros seguiam tentando cerca-lo. Até então nenhum havia tentado o atingir, além do mais alto. — Você deveria mesmo correr de mim, e correr para longe do Baek. Sabe que eu quero o omegazinho teimoso._

_Yixing sentia o sangue ferver para enfrenta-lo, um a um. Mas sabia que não haveria justeza naquela batalha. Não sabia onde estava o restante do bando, seu pai, o de Baekhyun e o líder corriam juntos a anos, era comum que se separassem dos demais. Eles não aprovariam as atitudes do outro, então provavelmente estavam bem longe naquele momento._

_— Ele tem direito de escolher. – Respondeu de modo taciturno, usando a telepatia característica de matilhas como aquela, se esquivando rapidamente de um chute vindo de trás de si. Aparentemente os homens que andavam com Yifan também pretendiam lhe atacar. — Acho que você sabe bem disso, nem seu pai pode obriga-lo e ele não quer. Seria um insulto ao BaekHo. – Lembrou-lhe sutilmente do outro amigo do pai._

_Yifan fez uma careta e partiu ao ataque. Ele percebeu que Yixing realmente queria o ômega, e aquilo lhe atingia_ **_duplamente_ ** _, como se o futuro que Yifan tivesse apenas esperado e garantido como dele, estivesse de repente ameaçado._

_Havia distração demais para Yixing, muitas pessoas a enfrentar de uma vez, qualquer alfa lutaria por um ômega, um a um, isso com a permissão de tal ômega, o que Yifan sinceramente ignorava, mas nenhum alfa acharia que valia a pena se tivesse que enfrentar um grupo, ou assim esperava Yifan. Mas Yixing pensava diferente._

_O alfa recente observou o lobo de Yifan, com sua pelagem dourada e acinzentada com cuidado, seus movimentos e os do grupo, a formação em que atacavam. Tudo da melhor maneira que podia, se esquivando e os conduzindo para qualquer lugar em que pudesse lidar com a situação. Em breve estaria na encosta de uma montanha e assim estaria cercado, ou ao menos retido, ele gostaria de poder conduzir todos ao rio, lobisomens eram péssimos em lutas na beira da água, e acima de tudo, não entendia qual o objetivo do maior._

_Atacar alguém da própria matilha — a não ser em uma disputa legitima —, era como pedir para ser expulso dali. Yifan parecia seguro demais em ser o mais forte e agora também não temia as próprias leis tão fortemente protegidas pelo pai?_

_Não tinha nada que pudesse fazer, a não ser manipulá-lo. Teria o prazer de enfrenta-lo em outra situação, mas naquele momento, seria suicídio. Isso sem contar que provavelmente teria que matar alguns deles, na melhor das hipóteses e isso o desagradava profundamente._

_— Você teme tanto assim, que ele não te escolha?! – Gritou Yixing em sua mente, para o mais alto, o fazendo paralisar levemente e rosnar. Um dos outros alfas olhou de forma desconfiada para Yifan, as orelhas se movendo em desconfiança. E Yixing percebeu que nem todos queriam estar ali, ele não tinha ideia do que Yifan havia dito para convencer tantos alfas a segui-lo, mas dependendo de sua resposta o maior acabaria por humilhar a si mesmo._

_Yifan lhe deu uma risada lupina._

_— Não seja tolo. Todo ômega, não importa a teimosia que tenha, escolhe o mais forte. Eu não preciso manipular o fedelho. Ele mesmo virá a mim. – O lobo respondeu com confiança, dando a Yixing exatamente o que ele queria, a pausa do ataque e da corrida que empreendiam._

_Yixing sorriu. Todos os dentes brilhantes expostos._

_— Então você não tem motivo para se preocupar comigo. Até onde se sabe, você é o mais forte. Não é? – Mostrou seu olhar mais debochado para irritá-lo. Yifan o temia, o moreno não tinha ideia do porquê, mas ele realmente o incomodava._

_— Eu não gosto de ninguém farejando o que é meu. – Respondeu o outro ainda mais altivo. — Sou o futuro líder, você deveria se afastar do que eu quero._ **_“E também se render completamente a mim”_ ** _. Sua mente completou._

_Os demais alfas agora estavam parados, avaliando o que deveria ser uma luta se transformar em uma conversa suspeita._

_— Que sorte a minha, Baekhyun não é seu. Me atacar vai apenas provocar a ira dos nossos pais, talvez até fazer com que se voltem um contra o outro. Quer mesmo enfraquecer seu próprio povo? Pensa tão pouco assim das pessoas que dependerão futuramente de você? – Yixing respondeu da maneira mais eloquente que pode. Suas costas sangravam e seu corpo doía por ter sido atingido de raspão em alguns momentos. Estava grato por não ter sido mordido, ao menos. Isso sarava muito devagar._

_— O pai dele me escolheu para ele. – O maior afirmou._

_Yixing suspirou. Tinha que admitir aquilo ao menos. Porém estava fortalecido com um fato que não passara despercebido a ele, como passara a Yifan até então. Dois membros que o haviam atacado naquele grupo debandaram dali, restando apenas Yifan e outros dois lobos, que ainda assistiam a forma única de conversa que os dois mantinham. Civilizada demais para o gosto deles, talvez, mas Yixing era assim._

_— Felizmente aqui nessa matilha e como seu próprio pai definiu, um ômega escolhe quem quiser para ir para a cama, embora sempre possa ser seduzido ou submetido. Algo que não é permitido atualmente – Uma careta em seu rosto se formou. Não teria coragem de usar voz de comando em Baekhyun, jamais o teria. Os alfas mais orgulhosos evitavam fazê-lo ali. Gostavam de ser escolhidos por suas aptidões quando desejavam de fato um parceiro. — Um ômega também decide sozinho, se aceita uma sugestão de casamento ou não. E ele tem um prazo. – Revelou o prévio conhecimento —, que até então **—** , Yifan pensava que Yixing não tinha. O acordo de que o ômega —, sendo filho de um amigo importante do líder, e obedecendo as leis vigentes —, poderia voltar atrás e escolher quem lhe aprouvesse, ou aceitar o acordo traçado pelo pai pelo bem da matilha. Seu destino na mão de um ômega. Yifan trincou os dentes. _

_Yifan queria muito vê-lo sangrar, odiava que o desafiassem e aquele alfa surgido do nada ousava fazer isso. Nunca havia gostado de Yixing, mesmo que os pais tivessem tentado forçar uma amizade entre eles há alguns anos (o rapaz nunca o aceitou), o menosprezava, sempre foi o único que ousava não ver sua importância, e Yifan tinha ressentimentos e vários sentimentos mistos que não conseguiu enumerar em sua infância._

_Durante a adolescência, ele ganhou o respeito e admiração de todos, menos de Yixing, este só tinha olhos para Baekhyun. Em uma época, ele desejou que Yixing fosse um ômega (ardentemente), mesmo que o pai afirmasse que não aconteceria._

_Um beta. Ele poderia ter submetido um beta também e fazê-lo reconhecer finalmente a sua superioridade._

_Ele teria o que queria e teria acima de tudo, o que Yixing mais amava. Tendo sido a vida toda preterido pelos dois lobos que eram melhores amigos. Baekhyun, que o odiava desde sempre, e Yixing a sua frente, que o acompanhava sem pestanejar onde quer que o pequeno fosse. Não lhe parecia errado pensar que ambos deviam lealdade a ele, e quando isso não aconteceu, não importa quanto tempo passasse e o quanto Yifan se fortalecesse, tudo o que lhe sobrou foi a irritação._

_A possibilidade de noivado com Baekhyun lhe pareceu uma doce ironia e domar uma alma que o odiava parecia poeticamente apropriado para ele. A quem nada foi negado desde sempre. Seu ressentimento era mais forte do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. Mais confuso, do que ele poderia admitir. E isso o deixava insensato._

_Eles poderiam ter discutido por mais tempo. Os dois outros lobos que ainda ladeavam Yifan, partiram rapidamente sem esperar pela liberação dele. Este incandescia de raiva encrudescida pela troca de palavras, todavia, uivos foram ouvidos ao longe, o líder chamava, eles sabiam. Sem escolha, ambos correram ao seu encontro._

_Yixing ficou machucado o e nunca contou o porquê a ninguém, mas aquela seria a última vez que lurariam assim, de forma covarde, sabia que um dia poderia ser para valer e ele estaria pronto._

_Como um alfa, dignamente._


	5. A marca, a batalha e a percepção

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O casal finalmente conversa e consegue perceber o que sentiam, agora seu desafio é provar a matilha que nada é capaz de separá-los, nem mesmo o ego de um Alfa.   
> Ou, onde Yixing luta para defender seu relacionamento e conseguir seu happy end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E assim acaba nossa pequena história. 
> 
> Ela tem uma side fic que eu vou transferir assim que eu terminar de editar. hahaha

Na casa de Baekhyun as coisas iam complicadas. BaekHo ao receber o bilhete de Yixing, se surpreendeu um pouco, no fim, seu filho realmente fez uma escolha. No fundo, o mais velho não esperava que o filho escolhesse um ‘novo alfa’, mas definitivamente aquilo contrariava seus planos e ele não poderia fazer nada além de respeitar, sua companheira mesmo jamais o perdoaria se ele agisse diferente. Contudo, ao pensar sobre o assunto, ele percebeu que era melhor dessa maneira, do que se Baekhyun simplesmente rejeitasse o filho do alfa mais forte do bando e permanecer solteiro, um par a quem ele realmente pertencia era uma explicação melhor do que desdém.

Claro, ele sabia que havia falhado como pai e se sentia mal por isso, Baekhyun havia se afastado muito dele e de seus irmãos pela forma como ele via os filhos, BaekHo se culpava no presente por suas escolhas do passado, seu orgulho e seu conservadorismo. Ele não teria percebido nada disso sem sua esposa, e embora ainda tivesse alguma esperança que isso se resolvesse a sua maneira, sabia que poderia ser de outro jeito.

Agora, ele só contava com a amizade e lealdade dos amigos da matilha para que aquilo fosse resolvido de modo amigável, e ainda assim Yifan poderia não gostar daquilo. O bilhete, no entanto, era claro e definitivo, o mais novo o havia aceito como noivo. Confiando nisso, ele partiu de casa assim que o recebeu e compareceu diante de Wu JinHan, contando os fatos. O alfa havia fortificado muitas das leis deles e sabia que se um ômega era escolhido por um alfa e o aceitava ou vice-versa, nada poderia mudar, nada poderia quebrar um laço representado pela marca. Desconfortável o pai de Baekhyun avisou que não havia conversado ainda com o filho, para ter certeza de que havia sido marcado quando o líder o interpelou. E então uma interferência aconteceu.

— Eu mesmo quero falar com ele. – Yifan adentrou o escritório, sem esconder que ouviu parte da conversa. — Todos no bando sabiam que eu pretendia noivar com ele, inclusive ele mesmo. O que vão pensar de mim se eu permitir que outro alfa case com ele? – O rapaz de cabelos claros perguntou aos mais velhos. Yifan não estava disposto a abrir mão de seu orgulho, ele não se importava se Baekhyun tivesse dormido com Yixing, não era como se ele fosse apaixonado pelo ômega, mas não poderia tolerar não ir até o final em sua tentativa de acasalar com ele. Era o esperado por todos os seus amigos, e por toda a matilha a anos. Era impensável ser humilhado daquela maneira.

Era impossível negar que liderança exigia respeito por parte do bando, impossível também de não perceber que após ficar se gabando por todo canto, que Baekhyun acabaria por ser seu, permitisse que as coisas terminassem tão facilmente para eles dois. Se não marcado, o ômega haveria de acasalar com ele, de alguma maneira. Se marcado, Yifan faria o que qualquer outro em sua situação deveria fazer, lutaria com Yixing até a morte se preciso, para restaurar o respeito diante do bando.

O Alfa líder e seu braço direito não puderam fazer nada senão concordar e aguardar que o período do ômega se completasse. A tensão era quase palpável naquele momento, e mesmo BaekHo quase conjecturou permitir que o filho fosse embora da matilha, seu erro poderia custar a felicidade dele, e se convocasse seus quatro filhos mais velhos para lidar com isso, acabaria por provocar uma ruptura com um amigo de longa data.

Era uma situação difícil.

*** * ***

Mais dois dias se passaram e o alfa e o ômega que haviam se isolado do convívio da matilha, seguiam presos em seu mundo particular, a mãe de Yixing decidiu não contar aos dois o que estava acontecendo, pelo menos até que Baekhyun estivesse bem.

Naquela manhã, Baekhyun tomava banho calmamente no banheiro de Yixing. Estava se sentindo exausto, embora ambos houvessem dormido durante suas pausas.... Naqueles três dias. Seu cio foi realmente avassalador, corava ao se lembrar que acordava Yixing para satisfaze-lo quando este não acordava rápido o suficiente. Seu corpo estava dolorido e satisfeito em menos dias do que ousou pensar. Haviam feito mais vezes, por mais um dia, apenas para “garantir”, embora pudesse dizer por si mesmo que era por vontade própria não necessidade física, ele queria aquilo com Yixing, viciando completamente nos toques do maior. Se envergonhava um pouco de como agiu, não sabia que poderia ser tão intenso assim o sexo entre um ômega e um alfa, nem sabia o que fazer com a conversa que viria a seguir.

Sentado à beira da janela Yixing pensava. O bilhete que recebeu juntamente com a bandeja do café da manhã não o surpreendeu completamente, ele havia desafiado abertamente um alfa importante, aquilo sem dúvida acabaria em uma luta, novamente. Uma que ele não se importava tanto em lutar, já que seria para proteger Baekhyun, mas, eles mesmos não haviam resolvido nada naqueles dias. O ômega pensou em fugir, e depois aceitou fingir ser seu noivo e permitiu que seus corpos se unissem, ao menos foi isso que entendeu do acordo entre eles. Não seria o bastante, nem para a matilha e nem para eles dois. Sobretudo para seu próprio coração.

— O que é isso? – Perguntou Baekhyun olhando para o papel quando vinha saindo, finalmente do banheiro. Enxugava os cabelos com uma toalha e vestia as roupas de Yixing, estava corado embora ainda não estivesse descansado o suficiente.

—Yifan não recebeu bem a notícia do nosso falso noivado. Ele me chamou para ir até a campina e levar você. Acho que sabe o que significa. – Entregou o bilhete ao outro.

A palavra falso o incomodou em demasia, mas se concentrou em responder ao maior. Sem dúvida havia muito a ser dito, embora sua garganta ainda estivesse aranhada após tantos dias de gemidos e pedidos lamuriantes.

— Esse bastardo presunçoso. Eu escolhi outro cara, ele deveria aceitar isso! Não entendo por que ele quer brigar com você. Nós até... – Deixou no ar a palavra se sentindo ridiculamente envergonhado.

O alfa riu.

— Pode dizer Baek. Eu fodi você até consumir todo o seu cio. E eu amei fazer isso. Acha que seria o bastante para ele? Só por que dizia “não”, a todos? ­– O mais velho perguntou olhando em seus olhos. — Alfas são muito confiantes, você sabe disso melhor do que eu, já que os atura de um jeito que eu não vou. Seu pai levantou a ideia de que se casasse com ele, muitos esperavam isso, para ele deveria ser só questão de tempo até que o aceitasse.

— Imbecil, arrogante. Por que todos os alfas têm que ser assim? – Se jogou na cama sentindo raiva.

A resposta automaticamente decepcionou Yixing. Não esperava que Baekhyun o amasse intensamente como ele o amava, mas pensava que o ômega havia se permitido mudar um pouco sua visão sobre eles, afinal, Yixing não era ruim e os irmãos de Baekhyun também não eram. Até onde ele sabia.

— Você acha que eu também sou assim? – Perguntou se levantando da janela e deitando ao lado do menor. Estava chateado, sem dúvida, à ponto de rosnar em frustração. Não queria ser comparado a outros alfas que agiam de maneira incorreta, ele não era alguém do grupo de Yifan, tampouco era um velho conservador, repetindo bobagens antiquadas. — Eu nunca tentei te seduzir Baekhyun, mesmo supostamente tendo algum poder para isso, eu jamais falei de maneira autoritária com você por que eu não me sinto superior, eu nunca te olhei como um ômega que podia me dar prazer e bons filhotes, apenas. Jamais pensei em ti como um prêmio, eu nunca desrespeitei vontade nenhuma sua. E você me diz que todos os alfas são assim?

Baekhyun engoliu em seco. Havia o ofendido, sabia disso e era injusto, Yixing era o mesmo de sempre, o mesmo que fora seu amigo e o colocava no colo a lhe fazer cafuné, todas as vezes em que algo que o pai dizia o magoava ou irritava, era quem estudava consigo quando ninguém poderia fazê-lo se concentrar. Quem lhe dava atenção, quando todos não o viam como nada mais do que um ômega. Quem o encorajava e o ajudara a sentir orgulho de si mesmo.

— Me desculpe. – Murmurou. — Você não é assim. – Levantou o rosto um pouco para alcançar os lábios do outro, dando-lhe um selar demorado e então aprofundou o beijo, passando os braços em torno do pescoço do maior.

Yixing fechou os olhos, aquilo o fazia extremamente feliz. O cio havia passado, mas Baekhyun ainda queria beijá-lo. Na verdade, já havia passado quando eles seguiram fazendo amor a noite toda por mais um dia, havia sido muito emocionante para Yixing ser aceito apesar dos hormônios do ômega terem sido varridos de seu sistema.

— Tudo bem. – Suspirou. — Nós vamos até a clareira, irei como teu noivo, teu alfa. Acho que ele será obrigado a respeitar a tua escolha se você me aceitou. – . Respondeu rapidamente. _Sabia que não seria tão simples, os dias anteriores cauteloso após a cura dos arranhões e contusões provavam isso. Seus treinos intensivos após o ataque antecipavam isso._

Baekhyun sentiu o coração apertar um pouco. Havia algo o incomodando, como se faltasse algo. Não demorou muito a se lembrar o que.

— Ele vai perguntar pela marca.... Você não me mordeu, marcando-me como companheiro.... Nem me deu um nó. — Ele fez um beicinho teimoso. Era comum para um ômega ligado a um alfa, desejar aquilo, a necessidade de ser mordido enquanto firmemente atado, que os fazia companheiros definitivamente. — Tecnicamente você poderia ser só um companheiro que adotei para o meu cio.... Ou que você adotou para o seu. – Comentou se sentindo desapontado. — Por que não me marcou? Pensei ter ouvido você dizer que eu era... – Os olhos eram brilhantes e quase infantis novamente, o mesmo Baekhyun de anos atrás, completamente diferente do ômega sexy que o aprisionara dentro de si por dias.

— Pensei que você tinha entendido que eu precisava de uma resposta...– O alfa rebateu rapidamente. — Seria um compromisso de verdade, um que eu realmente quero. Eu sempre quis você..., mas não sem permissão, consentimento verbal, racional... — Yixing explicou carinhosamente.

Baekhyun corou.

— Eu julguei não precisar de uma... Você acha que eu escolheria aleatoriamente, depois de suportar muitos cios sozinho, um alfa qualquer? Mesmo sabendo que eu poderia acabar gerando filhotes? Nossos filhotes! Mesmo sem me dar um nó, ainda há possibilidade de acontecer... E isso logo após falar em fugir para não ter que aceitar nenhum? – Baekhyun se sentou na cama rapidamente. Precisava continuar a falar e fazer Yixing entender como ele se sentia. — Fora que se eu abrisse a boca para dizer algo, provavelmente sairia quase tão pervertido quanto tudo que eu pedi...

Yixing o beijou. Aquela permissão, mais similar a uma bronca era tudo que precisava, sequer deixou Baekhyun falar qualquer outra palavra e já estava a tirar a camisa do mais novo. Yifan poderia espera-los. Ele tinha um companheiro para atar e marcar.

Daquela vez seu contato foi mais calmo, daquela vez, eles puderam olhar um para o outro e tocar um ao outro, sentindo-se febris e desejosos por seu próprio encantamento mútuo e declaração transparente. Seus corpos ainda estavam cansados, até mesmo um pouco doloridos, mas quando Yixing mergulhou uma vez mais do corpo do Baekhyun, galgando com ele as escalas de prazer que ambos aprendiam juntos e o prendendo pela primeira vez em um nó que fizera Baekhyun gozar como nunca e ver todas as estrelas da constelação de cassiopeia piscando em sua mente, fincando os dentes em seu alfa com força e logo permitindo que o mesmo o fizesse consigo eles, para os tornar unidos pela eternidade, e quando sentiram essa felicidade e laço correr em seus corpos, eles sabiam que tudo ficaria bem.

Mesmo que houvesse obstáculos a enfrentar.

*** * ***

Yifan olhava perigosamente para o casal a sua frente, muitos membros da matilha estavam ali, Yifan havia ido contra as melhores recomendações do pai, de que o rapaz não se metesse naquela disputa, mas no fim, o mais velho não poderia tê-lo impedido. Se o filho realmente quisesse provar sua força contra outro alfa, nada poderia fazer, de uma maneira ou de outra, cabia aos metamorfos envolvidos na contenda de honra lidar com a situação. Yifan estava dividido entre um ódio que o cegava e uma preocupação que não compreendia. Não haveria troca de acusações, elas somente retardariam um fato, a luta iminente, o alfa preterido não precisou de muito para saber que não havia como ter Baekhyun, na realidade poderia ter qualquer outro ômega e mesmo betas em sua matilha, se quisesse, ou assim pensava, mas, o rapaz a quem acatou como escolha do pai, ao qual queria por ser o preferido de Yixing, o mais bonito e o mais difícil dos ômegas, estava inalcançável de vez.

Baekhyun havia se tornado totalmente de Yixing e era obvio que o alfa havia até mesmo se permitido morder pelo mais novo. Algo tão raro que o fez ofegar quando viu a sugestão do ferimento com parte aparecendo pela camiseta. Expor o pescoço, próximo a clavícula para um ômega marcar era uma prova de confiança e tanto, e aquele mesmo ômega havia aparecido ostentando a marca da mordida para que todos vissem. A ferida ainda sangrava levemente e o ódio aumentara ainda mais ao ver Yixing lambe-la para limpar, sua marca própria marca já estancada, demonstrando que tivera a audácia de permitir que Baekhyun o mordesse primeiro. 

Ele duvidava que a marca de Baekhyun tivesse sido feita a mais de vinte minutos. Lógico que Yifan não tinha direito de saber, e apesar de Baekhyun sentir tanta raiva de toda aquela situação ridícula que fazia o ômega querer jogar certas coisas na face, sabia que não seria prudente ferir ainda mais o seu orgulho. Não o fazia por ele, mas pelo amigo do pai, e para que protegessem a família e a matilha.

— Que comece a luta. – O pai de Baekhyun deu início a disputa entre os rapazes, puxando o filho ômega para o lado. BaekHo era o segundo em comando na matilha e, portanto, ali estava representando o alfa do bando, que impassível assistia, muito mais atento a importância da disputa, do que o próprio Yifan parecia mensurar.

Os metamorfos da comunidade que compareceram gritaram frases caóticas, muitos torciam evidentemente para o futuro líder. Assistiam com grande entusiasmo os ataques fortes de Yifan contra Yixing, a extrema violência com que os empregava, já que o rapaz usava seu corpo grande com fúria. Estes não contavam, no entanto, com as habilidades de Yixing. O alfa oponente tirava proveito de seu menor tamanho como vantagem para atingir o mais alto em pontos fracos como abaixo das costelas, e fugia com grande agilidade dos ataques dele. Havia lido o comportamento de luta de Yifan na noite em que fora emboscado e se empenhou ao máximo que podia para fazer uma luta honrada e precisa, essa era uma necessidade. Sabiam que a briga em breve estaria em mordidas mortais, e ambos ostentavam arranhões e contusões, mas Yixing continuava a cansar o seu oponente e o encurralar em seus ataques, o forçado a contra-atacar mais pesado.

O som das mordidas parecia ainda mais alto aos ouvidos habilidosos de todos, o sangue pingando incentivava um frenesi nos demais. Apenas duas pessoas pareciam temer ali. Baekhyun que daria tudo para não ver o seu alfa machucado e sua mãe que assistia a seu lado com grande preocupação, ela mesma tinha muito apresso pelo futuro genro.

Não foi surpresa para os mais velhos daquela matilha que assistiam a luta, quando Yifan tombou para o lado, exausto após mais de duas horas de combate aberto. Um sorriso louco parecia despontar de seus lábios, não estava feliz por perder, mas havia algo sinistro em seu jeito de agir. Arranhado, sangrando e humilhado, ele foi retirado dali sem demora. O alfa atual não permitiria que fosse morto, nem ele e nem o filho de seu amigo. Aquilo bastava para lavar a honra por uma ofensa, ou afundar ela ainda mais. Era obvio para o Wu mais velho, que seu filho ainda tinha muito a aprender. Tolerância para resolver conflitos, respeito pelas leis, estratégia. Sem todas aquelas coisas seriam não mais do que selvagens e sem controle e união. Yifan não era adequado e a situação apenas provou isso para todos.

Wu JinHan acenou para Yixing o admitindo como o vencedor, um olhar de verdadeira admiração e respeito que qualquer um poderia reconhecer, sobretudo entre dois alfas. A multidão, embora surpresa estava satisfeita e havia aprendido bastante com aquela batalha.

E assim um provável beta se mostrou um alfa mais forte do que qualquer outro naquela geração, um ômega que odiava as atitudes dos alfas, achou um alfa que lhe parecia digno de se amar. Um certo pai entendeu que seu pequeno filho ômega sabia melhor do que ele, o que poderia ser um alfa mais forte. E se o velho homem houvesse interpretado bem o olhar de seu líder, sabia que esse mesmo alfa que havia lutado apenas pela própria felicidade poderia vir a se tornar O alfa.

De sua parte Yixing apenas queria viver com Baekhyun, a seu lado como sempre foi. Era tudo o que sempre quis.


End file.
